


Pretty in Pink

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Date Night, Gay, Lingerie, M/M, Old Married Couple, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: NaNoWriMo - Day 4This one is short and sweet. Aziraphale thinks it's a good idea for him and Crowley to branch out and try new things. Crowley insists on some new clothes. Something...pink. Aziraphale learns the hard way that not everything you buy online is what it appears
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pin-up Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532138) by @usedtobehmc. 

_ Let’s try something different... Something new and exciting! Come on- it’ll be fun! _ One week later and those words were now coming back to bite the angel. This was supposed to be fun and flirty- something romantic for him and Crowley to do together. Aziraphale stared at the box before him, completely overwhelmed.

Aziraphale had come up with the idea- a way to  spice things up between partners. The humans did it, why shouldn’t they? After all, Crowley and him were on their own side now. The two picked something unique and different for the other to try- no miracles allowed. Aziraphale thought Crowley should try cooking; he was put in charge of dinner. Crowley, on the other hand, believed Aziraphale needed to update his wardrobe a bit. The demon even went as far to suggest the color  _ pink _ .

They each had a week to think and prepare. Crowley looked at hundreds of recipes, trying to determine what his angel would like, and what he could  _ actually _ cook. Aziraphale had ordered what he believed to be a fun, moderate outfit online. Something light and silly- like Crowley’s color request. When it arrived, Aziraphale was mortified; it was not what he was expecting. Unfortunately for him, he was out of time and had nothing else to wear. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and got dressed. 

“Angel! Dinner’s almost ready,” Crowley cried. 

Aziraphale left the bedroom, donning his new gown, answering. “Coming, dear…” He gracefully descended the stairs, better than Scarlett O'hara ever could. Aziraphale was in a floor length, feathered, pink chiffon gown made for a Queen. Crowley heard the angel’s footsteps inching towards him. When he turned around, the demon nearly fainted. If Crowley had a human heart, it would have stopped beating. “Well, what do you think?”

Crowley’s brain was physically incapable of working. That fact that he was able to sputter a small, “ngk..” was a miracle in and of itself. Redness crept across both of their faces as the room filled with a palpable silence. 

“Oh, dear. This was wrong. I should go change…”

“NO!” Crowley pleaded. That was the first phrase the demon could manage. “No, Angel. You look...you look stunning.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks began to match his ensemble. “R-really?”

“Not even a question.” Crowley stood, taking his Angel in. It was a gorgeous dress, but it was even better on Aziraphale. 

“My dear...is something burning?” 

Crowley’s brain froze for a second time.  _ Shit! _ He ran into the kitchen and was greeted by a large, black cloud of smoke. He quickly doused the smoking pan with water and opened a window. Crowley looked at the pathetic excuse of a crepe in despair. T his was not how tonight was supposed to go, but how could he care when Aziraphale looked like  _ that? _

“It’s ok, Crowley...we can always make another batch.” 

The demon turned to Aziraphale, smiling wide as can be. “Whatever you’d like, Angel. 'S fine with me.”

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
